


Saturday Afternoon Post

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Last Battle, Susan spends her Saturday afternoons reading mail addressed to the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoon Post

Susan Pevensie devotes Saturday afternoons to the odd bits of post that inevitably come during the week.

She's always supposed that having never moved out of the old house in Finchley has something to do with it.

There are the political tracts - always still addressed to Peter, never to Resident the way the others are.

There are religious advertisements that could only ever have been intended for Lucy.

Her mother's memory still receives clothing and sewing post, and Susan has been known to order from the catalogues when something caught her eye.

Her father still receives post from veterans' organisations, although that's slowing down as the addition of a death date to his records with the military begins to be noticed. Susan knows she's going to miss it when those stop coming - she's been mildly interested in such goings-on ever since she was in charge of arranging victory anniversary balls in Cair Paravel.

And there is the matter of the post that could only possibly be for Edmund, a mix of groups that are under the mistaken impression he was Jewish simply because of his volunteer work getting surviving family members reunited after the war and supposedly Christian groups intent on establishing just where sinners can expect to end up. Susan can only assume the later ever sent him anything because she remembers him on more than one occasion being so fed-up with an article in the paper that he just had to send a letter to such a group explaining exactly where they could stuff their view of non-salvation.

She goes to church Sunday morning, then walks out to the graveyard and talks with the headstones about the post until mid-afternoon.

If anyone thinks it's odd, they've never dared to say anything yet.


End file.
